legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfgang
Wolfgang (ウルフギャング, Urufugyangu) is an evil werewolf guitarist who is one of the Fear/Beast villains in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team. He is part of a group of notorious villains called the Doom Raiders. In the video game version of the Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers, Wolfgang appears in the Sea Racing Action Pack as both a trophy and a playable racer. Later in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Imaginators, he agrees to become a Sensei and teach Imaginators of the Bowslinger Class. "Let There Be Rock!" :—Wolfgang's Sensei catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: John Karliak (English), Goto Kosuke (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Appearance Gallery Background Personality Wolfgang takes joy in terrorizing civilians with his ferocity and evil music. When irritated, he won't hesitate in challenging the authority of those stronger than him. He has a short fuse, but seems to care for his fellow Doom Raiders, referring to them at one point as his "pack" when few of them were captured by the Avenge Landers. Despite his aggressive behavior, he is said to be optimistic of being rewarded for his music even when people don't appreciate the cacophany and flee in terror. His wish to be recognized as a musician was the tipping point for him to turn a new leaf. After his rehabilitation, Wolfgang is still somewhat agitated and aggressive in battle, but now towards those in the side of evil. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Sal (twin brother) Neutral * Golden Queen * Pop Fizz Rivals Enemies * Kaos Abilities and Powers Playing his bone harp, Wolfgang is able to release evil music as a means of bringing harm. He also uses the sharp blade on the harp as a melee weapon, and can slide into enemies. In the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, he has the Special Ability to perform a Siren's Song which lures in the weakest enemy, and manipulate his damaging songs to attack several enemies at once. His Gear is the Reverb Pedal, which copies the last non-character spell cast. In Imaginators, Wolfgang's harp has been slightly modified, replacing the melee attack with bone arrows that play notes while they are shot. He can also summon speakers that play deadly music in a straight line, and use his knee slide attack much faster. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Hypnotic music * Harp slash * Music notes * Slide attack * Strike a Chord * Knee Slide * Song of the Underworld * Lay Some Tracks * Surround Sound Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Weapons History Past In the past, Wolfgang wasn’t always a werewolf. He was once a handsome, brilliant musician set to marry a beautiful princess. Wolfgang was also a cadet at Avenge Landers Academy alongside Pop Fizz. They had formed a rock band called "Pop and the Gang" that gradually evolved and were destined for greatness. Wolfgang, however, decided that he wanted to be the star of the show, being more in the spotlight than Pop Fizz. Pop Fizz attempted to talk sense into Wolfgang, but former friend's ego got the better of him, and Wolfgang kicked Pop Fizz out of the band. Before the wedding, he planned to unveil his ultimate symphony to the greatest music aficionados in the world, convinced they would love it and instantly hail him as the best composer of all time. But they didn’t. They hated it – and even worse, it actually physically hurt when heard. Turns out Wolfgang had unintentionally discovered the musical note for pain. Being shunned like this, and the darkness within Wolfgang then took over him, driving him utterly and completely mad, physically transforming him into the werewolf he is today. With the princess no longer wanting to marry him, he turned to a life of crime, terrorizing the royal subjects and using his evil music as a weapon, leading him to use his instruments to force crowds into adoring him instead of entertaining them with good music. The Golden Queen took note of this and realized that Wolfgang could make a powerful ally, if she could control his rage and keep him in line. And that’s a pretty big "if!". Pop Fizz left Wolfgang as he continued to spread disorder with the Doom Raiders, causing "Pop and the Gang" to be disbanded. Synopsis See also * Dark Wolfgang External links * Wolfgang Skylanders Wiki Trivia * In the episode Beard Science, Wolfgang refers to the Golden Queen as his girlfriend. * In the series, he possesses the power to control people with his hypnotic music * His creation, the Big Bad Woofer, is a reference to the Big Bad Wolf, a character from a few fabled stories like Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs. * Despite being a rock star, Wolfgang's name is based off of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. ** Wolfgang is slightly similar to Wolfgang Kapp, a German right-wing politician who led the Kapp Putsch of 1920 in opposition the German Weimar government for signing the Treaty of Versailles in 1919. In the same way, Wolfgang opposes his leader, the Golden Queen. ** Despite both realistic humans being German, Wolfgang speaks with a British accent along with Bomb Shell, Brawl & Chain and Nightshade. * Wolfgang's black eye makeup is very much like Kaos's. * Wolfgang is one of the few playable characters to use a musical instrument as a weapon (the others being Cobra Cadabra, and Fiesta). * He is one of the few playable canines in Avenge Landers (other examples are Hot Dog, Funny Bone and Slobber Trap). * Wolfgang was the only Doom Raider who was the most vocal in questioning the actions of their leader. * Although he says "...there will be no encore!" when he battles the Avenge Landers, during his capture he contradicts this by saying "Stick around for the encoooooorrree!" * His bone harp was hand-carved by him, though he also masters the piano, trombone and banjo, and is known to attempt being a one-man band on his off hours. * In the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Imaginators, Wolfgang has a twin brother named Sal, who holds animosity towards him. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Doom Raiders